Филипп Джей Фрай/Достижения
Основная статья см. Филипп Джей Фрай Основные достижения Фрая: * Имея низкооплачиваемую работу, нескольких друзей и комнату в «шкафу» робота, Фрай никому не завидует. * За 1000 лет его банковский счёт вырос с 93 центов до 4.3 млрд долларов, но позже из-за его глупости деньги украли «Пригоршня долларов» ("A Fishful of Dollars"). * Купил последнюю консервную банку с анчоусами в мире за 50 миллионов долларов и съел с пиццей (вернее, бо́льшую часть съел Зойдберг) «Пригоршня долларов» ("A Fishful of Dollars"). * Всё ещё имеет 8 миллиардов долларов вне оборота, заработанных на продаже попплеров, совместно с Бендером «Проблема с попплерами» ("The Problem with Popplers"). * Спас Новый Нью-Йорк от кучи мусора из XXI века благодаря своему «таланту» мусорить «Большой кусок мусора» ("A Big Piece of Garbage"). * Спас Землю от пришельцев с планеты Омикрон Персей 8, когда вспомнил о шоу тысячелетней давности «Одинокая женщина-адвокат». Впрочем, это вторжение вызвал также Фрай, проливший в XX веке на пульт телестудии банку пива и тем самым прервавший трансляцию любимого пришельцами шоу «When Aliens Attack». * Выиграл соревнование за приз — путешествие на фабрику Слёрма, при этом раскрыл страшный секрет производства, но решил не разглашать его «Фрай и фабрика "Слёрма"» ("Fry and the Slurm Factory"). * Нашёл место первой высадки на Луну, давным-давно потерянное в будущем «Сериал приземлился» ("The Series Has Landed"). * Вернул на Землю посадочный модуль первой экспедиции на Луну, который до этого был в 2348 году возвращен из музея на место первой высадки. * Был вице-президентом Межпланетного Экспресса (Planet Express или PlanEx) в эпизоде «Акционеры будущего» ("Future Stock"). * Был главным курьером Planet Express в эпизоде «Как Гермес конфисковал назад любимую рутину» ("How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back"). * При помощи клевера-семилистника выполнил семикратное вращение на голове «Удача по-Фрайски» ("The Luck of the Fryrish"). * Является дядей и тёзкой командира первой марсианской экспедиции, именно благодаря его клеверу-семилистнику первая экспедиция на Марс была успешной «Удача по-Фрайски» ("The Luck of the Fryrish"). * Единственный человек на Земле, являющийся собственным дедушкой, и, как следствие, единственный человек столь ограниченного идейного мышления «Розуэлл, который хорошо кончается» ("Roswell That Ends Well"). * Дважды победил расу Мозгов, помешав им уничтожить галактику из-за того, что являлся единственным человеком на Земле, не излучающему «мозговые волны», вследствие того, что является собственным дедушкой «День, когда Земля отупилась» ("The Day the Earth Stood Stupid"), «Загадка Фрая» ("The Why of Fry"). * В сериях «Зачем мне быть влюблённым крабом?» ("Why Must I Be A Crustacean in Love?") и «Большой куш Бендера» ("Bender’s Big Score") есть намёк, что у Фрая маленький размер полового члена. * Фрай считается зубастильонцами самой важной персоной в галактике, так как он один способен сопротивляться расе Мозгов (такого же мнения придерживаются ещё несколько древних и могучих рас). * Наравне с Турангой Лилой упоминается в древнем Зубастильонском Пророчестве. * Дважды был великолепен в игре на голофоне, когда паразиты сделали его суперинтеллектуалом («Изгнание из Фрая» ("Parasites Lost") и когда заполучил руки Робота-Дьявола («Руки Дьявола — бесполезная игрушка» ("The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings"). * Заработал много денег от голофонических выступлений, когда владел руками Робота-Дьявола («Руки Дьявола — бесполезная игрушка» ("The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings"). * При всем желании не может играть на голофоне четко — вследствие особенностей мозга Фрая прибор временами играет полную чушь. * Короткий промежуток времени был императором Фраем Твёрдым на планете Трисол, которая находится в тёмных глубинах Запретной зоны «Мои три солнца» ("My Three Suns"). * Успешно вылетел из Марсианского университета «Mars University». * Может танцевать как робот, причём неплохо. * Фрай пережил три сердечных приступа, связанных с потреблением колы. * Написал и исполнил, с переменным успехом, оперу в честь Лилы («Руки Дьявола — бесполезная игрушка» ("The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings"). * Однажды выпил 100 чашек кофе за одну неделю, после чего его рефлексы настолько ускорились, что он перешёл (видимо, временно) на околосветовую скорость, и смог спасти множество людей из пожара. Кроме того, он потушил пожар в том музее и спас все шедевры «Три сотни больших мальчиков» ("Three Hundred Big Boys"). * Добился, чтобы подземным мутантам предоставили такие же права как и у остальных («Мутанты протестуют») ("The Mutants Are Revolting"). * Во время аномалий со временем был женат на Лиле, разведён с ней. Добился этого путём выстраивания из звёзд фразы «I LOVE YOU, LEELA» «Время продолжает ускользать» ("Time Keeps on Slippin'"). * Непродолжительное время служил в полицейском управлении Нью-Нью-Йорка. Был назначен на должность детектива и немедленно отправлен в отставку («Закон и Оракул») ("Law and Oracle"). * Был проткнут насквозь жалом космической пчелы и остался жив, так как весь яд достался Лиле, которую он пытался прикрыть телом, а ему пересадили селезенку мотогонщика «Жало» ("The Sting"). * Самый старый в династии Фарнсвортов. * Полюбился женщинам планеты Амазония за отличное умение делать «Сну-сну» «Амазонки в настроении» ("Amazon Women in the Mood"). * Спас жизнь ботанику, оттолкнув его от огромного шара «Призрак в машинах» ("Ghost in the Machines"). * Командуя неандертальцами победил войска Зеппа Браннигана «Веселье в тесте» ("Fun on a Bun"). * В серии The Butterjunk Effect спас жизнь Лилы и Эми, участвующим в рестлинге на Луне. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди